


Scars (Stars)

by Autoboty



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/M, Kaito is a good bf, Kissing, Mentions of Stars and Constellations, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Past Violence, Scars, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 22:03:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16648667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autoboty/pseuds/Autoboty
Summary: Maki is insecure about her scars, permanent remnants of her past as an assassin. Her boyfriend, on the other hand, thinks they look just heavenly.





	Scars (Stars)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: It has recently come to my attention that there is a short comic with almost the same plot as this one on the Internet. However, I did not know this when writing this fic, and I assure you all that my work was 100% created by myself, with no 'inspirations' or plagiarisms involved except for the anon who provided the request on Tumblr.

It’s not like Maki _hated_ being intimate with Kaito - while she would never admit it out loud, their cuddle-slash-makeout sessions were easily her favorite part of the day. His exuberant warmth always seemed to fill her very heart and soul with comfort, melting away her hardened exterior until only the goodness inside her remained. Yet, as they sat in each other’s arms on his bed in one such session, she couldn’t help but freeze as his warm hands slid into her waist and brushed across her back. There was a good reason she had yet to take her top off in front of Kaito despite him being topless before her many times, one which brought back painful memories, yet he was dangerously close to discovering it by himself.

Maki used to be, until very recently, a very… _efficient_ assassin. Slip in, kill target, slip out. She never made detours to eliminate witnesses, because no one ever saw her. She had no injuries to patch up, because she always killed with the first strike. That, however, wasn’t always the case. There was a time Maki was inexperienced and untrained in combat. That period was most definitely short - her handlers wouldn’t have it any other way - but it still left a fair share of scars on her in both mind… and body.

A bullet mark that went through her left flank, from a firefight with a dozen police officers with just a single emergency pistol. One round versus hundreds. Long, jagged lines running across her collarbone and chest, from when she’d failed to kill a target with her first hit and he retaliated with a kitchen knife. Burns scattered across her back from when she was captured and tortured by some foreign agents for killing their boss. And much, much more - some were even from her own handlers, as punishment for each time she screwed up. Her legacy of murder, left as permanent disfiguring marks on her body.

Her boyfriend’s fingers found one such mark, following the long, rough line running along her spine. Kaito looked up when he noticed his girlfriend stiffening under his touch. His expression immediately shifted into one of genuine concern.

“Hey, Maki Roll, you okay? Maki Roll?”

Maki remained frozen, unable to respond. While Kaito did know that she had a history as an assassin, she had never showed him her scars. For good reason, too - even if he accepted her past as a murderer, who would want to date a girl with hideous scars all over her body when there were better girls, ones who never had to kill for a living, ones with beautiful unblemished skin from head to toe? Her fears, visions of Kaito leaving her, denouncing her as ugly and scarred, came crashing down on her all at once, ringing in her ears like too many gunshots blending together -

_“Maki!”_

The sound of her name jolted her back to reality, and she desperately pulled away from his grasp, pulling down her shirt over her back as her breath spiraled out of control.

“I, I have to go now.”

Kaito looked back at her with sadness and worry filling his eyes.

“Maki Roll, don’t go.”

He reached out and tentatively held onto her fingertips, as if she was a lifeline that would explode if held too tightly.

“Tell me what’s bothering you. Let me help you. Please.”

His touch seemed to drain the panic out of her through the small area of contact, and she could think logically for a moment. Leaving would simply delay the inevitable. Sooner or later they would end up in the same situation again, and he would figure it out by himself anyway. Better to tell him in her own terms while she still could. Hesitatingly, Maki admitted, “I’ve been hiding some things about me to you. A lot of things. I’m sorry.”

Maki allowed her boyfriend to draw her in again, sitting in his lap as she tried her best to calm her raging senses. Kaito slowly lifted her shirt up, exposing her trembling back riddled with too many scars than Maki wanted him to know about. His warm fingers traced each line, lingered in each bullet mark, as he gently ran his hands over her back and massaged her tense muscles, and despite the situation Maki found herself calming down. Kaito always had a way of doing that to her.

“I’m sorry my skin isn’t as fair as the other girls,” Maki blurted out. “If you hate me for this I can understand. You don’t have to put up with an ugly girl like me…”

“Maki Roll.”

Kaito wrapped her from behind in a heartfelt embrace as he nuzzled into her neck, the tip of his pointy purple goatee ever-so-slightly brushing a thin line over her collarbone. Maki let her eyes flutter closed as she leaned back into her boyfriend. The way he said her nickname was so tender, so loving, that it sent pleasant shivers up her spine as his breath played on her skin. Tenderly kissing the side of Maki’s neck, Kaito undid his hold on her to slowly move down her back. He took his time with her, planting kisses on every scar, every injury and blemish, kisses so soft and warm that Maki almost felt the scars melting away and leaving her clean as could be.

“You’re beautiful. All of this, all of you, is so much more beautiful than I ever thought you could be. And you, Harukawa Maki, are the only girl for me until the end of spacetime.”

“I’m not… the scars…” she stammered.

“They’re all beautiful, every single one. Like the shining stars in the sky. Maki Roll, if you think I’ll leave you over something like this you’re dead wrong.”

He left trails of kisses on them all, bestowing heavenly names to each and every mark on her back.

“Proxima Centauri.” Kiss. “Cassiopeia.” Kiss. “Andromeda.” Kiss. “Vega.” Kiss. “Aquarius.” Kiss. “Deneb.” Kiss. “Ursa Minor.” Kiss. “Virgo.” Kiss.

Finally Maki turned around to face her love, twisting in his lap to wrap her arms around him and drink in that wonderful scent of his. Kaito merely smiled that bright smile that always gave her butterflies in her stomach and kept right on, along her collarbone, above her chestline, and dipping down once or twice to plant even more kisses on her navel and abdomen.

“God, you’re so perfect. Like starlight made into a person. So divine, so heavenly.”

Lost in the sheer amount of love Kaito was giving her, Maki found his lips with her own and kissed him with all the strength she could muster, her feelings of relief that her Kaito would never leave her behind intensifying her hold on him. Her starry-minded boyfriend reciprocated in kind, and the two remained locked in their loving embrace for the longest time. As they finally separated to gaze into each other’s eyes, Kaito lifted a hand to gently caress Maki’s cheek.

“Maki Roll, you’ll always be my universe. Forever and always. Because I love you, with every atom of my being.”

Maki could only blush as she pressed her face into the crook of his neck once again.

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr blog Appreciate-Kaimaki (https://appreciate-kaimaki.tumblr.com/post/178939264095/since-maki-have-a-lot-of-scars-shes-a-freaking)
> 
> If you liked this, please leave a nice comment and check out Appreciate-Kaimaki on Tumblr! :)


End file.
